hwcfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenku Shinegi
Tenku Shinegi is a jounin of Kawagakure. He currently resides at his and Kiramay Shinegi's residence. He's returned to the village from years of training with his old sensei, Masahiko Yamamura. He lives happily with his wife (Kiramay Shinegi) 'and son (Hajime Shinegi). He cherishes the quiet days with his family, and occassionally goes on missions. Officially, he is the leader of the village council, and he is close with the current Kawakage, 'Katsuro Gensai. History 'Birth' Tenku was born into a happily married couple, and he grew to be a happy and polite boy. Tenku was taught at an early age to keep calm in most situations, because if he thought about things instead of raising in, head first, he could actually get a much better overview over most situations. Tenku's mother had been working in a daily-ware store all her life, and she had never even touched a kunai all her life. His father, on the other hand, had been a chuunin, yet he had given up the ninja training in order to have safer life with his wife and child. Tenku Shinegi had always thought of being a ninja because his father was one, and Tenku looked up to his old man accordingly, seeking to follow in his footsteps. His mother tried to teach him to be a gentleman, always making sure he was properly dressed and acted politely, while his dad only had one dream. For his son to grow to become a man, on his own. 'Academy' When Tenku enrolled into the academy at an age of 9, he was a gentleman, but he quickly adopted the view that he was better than his peers. He became a loner, always calling his peers for 'kids' and 'idiots'. He became friends with some of them, like Masuki Hatumi. Even though Tenku excelled at a lot of things in class, he never had that many friends during his academy years. Shiro Takamasa, Tenku's teacher gave him a small mission. If Tenku could get four friends during one week, Shiro would give him a special treat. Encouraged, Tenku quickly did this, and with his new friends, he took the genin examinations, and passed with flying colours. A memory that Tenku always cherished is when a stranger, called Masahiko Yamamura contacted him after a spar with one of his peers, and gave him needles of titanium. Masahiko said he had taken a special interest in the purple headed student. 'Genin years' His fellow peers were all placed into three man squads except for Tenku Shinegi. He was placed into a one-man squad with the very well known swordmaster and shinobi, Masahiko Yamamura. His teacher was famous for being the one to have taken down the so-called Akatsuki, years back, and he was also one of the first blacksmiths to have entered the village. People held him in very high regard, and this only boosted Shinegi's confidence. He was the only one Masahiko had taught, and this made him slightly (very) cocky during his genin years. However, Masahiko was known to be a man that often dissapeared, and as Tenku realized this, he became more distant to his other peers. He had thought that he was going to be the best, but without a sensei, it was hard. During his genin years, he came to realize that he was in charge of his skills, and that he was in charge of his own training. He went from jounin to jounin, chuunin to chuunin, and sometimes, he got lucky. Shunaru was one of the first people to become his sensei, and he taught him a small amount of Suiton jutsu. Then came Akatoso who mentored him for a little while, and in due time, Tenku approached his trusted academy teacher, Shiro Takamasa. He taught him numerous shinobi skills which was useful in Tenku's future. Tenku had always been cocky, and the fact that many people considered him one of the strongest of his peers only boosted this emotion. A year passed, and soon Shinegi'' ''befriended a young boy named Katsuro Gensai. He was still in the academy when they became known to each other, but Tenku offered to teach him a few things. Tenku had since the academy excelled at precision, and he chose to transfer some of these skills to Katsuro Gensai. They practiced at the target practice with the titanium needles that Masahiko Yamamura had given him. Five were given'' to '''Katsuro for the target practice, and retrieved afterwards. During the years,' 'Katsuro Gensai' '''would prove to be a valuable ally and good friend, and unbenownst to them both, he would end up as the fourth Kawakage. Since the start of the Genin years, '''Tenku had become rivals with one of his peers named Ken Sadeki, and their passion to fight each other grew over the coming years. As the Chuunin exams neared, Tenku thought it would be wise to temporarily bury the hatchet with Sadeki, as it could give him a moment of surprise as he planned his attack on his rival. They befriended in a very emotional moment, but early during the examinations, Tenku backstabbed him as intended. Masahiko Yamamura had before the exams made''' Tenku''' undergo heavy training, with sword and without. Tenku Shinegi had been asked to chop down a tree- a huge oak located in the eastern corner of the village, and with that, he had been granted a wooden katana. Masahiko had taught him three different stances, and how to fight decently with sword. The Chuunin exams went relatively well, and Ken was taken away during the second part of the test because he could not behave. Tenku grinned at this, and continued on. The current Kawakage arrived later, during another of the tests, where only Tenku and Satomi stood left, and they were both given a chance to run over an edge, and thus become chuunin, however, only one could pass. Tenku and Satomi looked at each other, but no one would deny the other the pleasure of become Chuunin, so they both held their ground. Himotaru looked at them proudly, and stated that they had both passed the exams. Tenku looked at Satomi in disbelief, and together they left the area, grinning as widely as they could. 'Chuunin' '"You will master that in one week." - Masahiko Yamamura Back at the village he was met by his master and mentor, Masahiko Yamamura, and he brought his student a gift. He was given two swords, one katana and one wakisashi. They were both crafted by himself, who was a master at blacksmithing, and both were imbued with Masahiko's everlasting chakra. Masahiko Yamamura had big plans for his student, and it begun not long after the day of the Chuunin examination.' Tenku's' sensei sat waiting on top of a log near the academy, and when Tenku arrived, he flung a scroll down to him. It contained images of people doing the Kage Bunshin, as well as illustrations of the handsigns and descriptions. "You will master that in one week." he said. Tenku Shinegi swallowed, staring at his sensei. "One week?" he asked. "Yes. You are my student, are you not?" Masahiko replied, with a proud smile. Tenku proceeded to examine the scroll for one day, before he actually started practicing. Due to Masahiko's '''teaching, he was able to pick up the basics at the second day after recieving the scroll. From there, it was just training and figuring out how to effectively execute it in combat. It held the same princible as a bunshin, but at the same time not at all. His mentor provided guidance, and after one week, '''Tenku was able to execute the jutsu. Furthermore, sword practice was stepped up, and Tenku became a proficient swordsman in due time. Masahiko '''taught him the Bushido (The Samurai Code), and taught him how to live by noble and just actions and principles. His sensei was one of the best swordsmen to have ever lived, and of course this, he tried to transfer to his student. , but not near often enough to know her well. He had found the confidence to speak to her more, however, and during the chuunin years he soon started to make moves on her. Now that '''Tenku was a chuunin, he was even more proud of himself, and he didn't make many friends with his often cold, or cocky attitude, but those he made became lifelong companions. During his Genin years he had spoken with a girl named Kiramay Shinegi, but not near often enough to know her well. He had found the confidence to speak to her more, however, and during the chuunin years he soon started to make moves on her. 'Jounin' Work in progress. Personality Work in progress. Appearance Tenku Shinegi 'was born with purple hair, similar to his father, but with a darker colour. When he was younger ('Academy Student through Genin) he wore kimono's with the''' Shinegi''' crest on the back, due to the family being very traditional and old fashioned, yet he quickly dropped the kimono when he became Chuunin, in favour of the much more tactical flak vest he was given. He always, after recieving the rank of Chuunin, dons his two new swords, hanging over his back in a cross, and when he gained the rank of Jounin, he would switch to the very traditional attire combining the flak vest and the Jounin suit. His hair always remained messy and medium length with sideburns to compliment on his hair, up until recently where he went with a buzzcut for strategical reasons. His eyes almost always look tired and stern, and dark in a sense, making him look rather ruthless, yet this only compliments on the persona he siezes when he is fighting. His face remains unscarred compared to his body, yet his age is showing rather well. Techniques E''' *Bunshin (Clone) *Henge (Transform) *Kawarimi (Replacement) '''D *Kai (Release) *Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique) C''' *Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison) *Kokohi no Jutsu (False Place) *Tenku no Jutsu *Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone) '''B *Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone) *Daibakufu no Jutsu (Grand Waterfall) *Bunshin Bakuha (Shadow Clone Explosion) A''' *N/A '''Misc *Seishou Tsurugi (Chakra Sword) *Seishou Tsurugi Shuuha (Chakra Sword Wave) Accolades Tournament of Wind: B-Bracket (Second place) Category:Jounin